The Dragon Isle Chronicles - Book 1
by Mystery005
Summary: What if Hiccup leaves Berk before Astrid can stop him and if he meets fellow dragon riders? As he learns from these riders unlocks the mysteries of dragons and grow with his best friend Toothless but what happens when years later the viking teenagers that he use to know fall in and ruin his life? *Some characters used are not like their counterparts*
1. Chapter 1 - Winds of Change

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third watched as Toothless, his new friend, whined and looked to the sky. He hadn't known the NightFury that long but he had heard of the idiotic dragon riders. Heck he was one of them now. Toothless had been a good friend for the few weeks that he had known him and Hiccup had come to the suspicion that he had been trained by someone.

Toothless spread his wings and raised himself from where he had been on the ground. Hiccup looked to his new friend as he tried to take flight without the aid of Hiccup.

"Take it easy Toothless you can't fly without my help! Come back here!" Hiccup yelled at the dragon as he looked around distraught. Hiccup looked to the sky and saw what Toothless was getting worked up about.

High in the sky flew two very large dragons one being significantly larger than the other and only appearing briefly as the clouds parted. As soon as Hiccup had spotted them they had gone. Toothless continued to look up at where the dragons had been moments ago. Looking to Toothless he saw this in his friend. Sighing he looked to the bag that he had brought with him.

He was going to go on an _extended vacation_ and he didn't know when he would be back. Ever since he had been picked by the elder to kill the dragon he had been having an internal conflict. He could never kill a dragon now that he knew what he did about them. Their cat like personalities and their mutual like for one another when they got over all of the killing being what drew Hiccup to many of the dragons he had seen in the ring and on other islands after flying with Toothless.

A distant cry echoed above him. The call of a TimberJack. The two dragons seemed to be looking for something. Toothless began to call back to the TimberJack. A StormCutter returned the call. Toothless moved over to Hiccup and looked defeated. The black NightFury lay down at Hiccups feet and made whimpering sounds.

Hiccup ran and got the bag he had brought with him and slung it over his shoulder, "Come on bud. Let's go see these friends of yours," Hiccup said as he climbed onto his dragons back. Toothless bounded happily and flew up into the sky with both joy and speed.

Hiccup could barely keep up as Toothless continued all of the crazy and joyful flight patterns that Hiccup was just now learning that Toothless could pull off. Toothless continued to cry into the air and ascended higher and higher into the clouds. Hiccup felt the altitude catch up with him and petted Toothless to let him know about the sudden altitude sickness. The NightFury, having forgotten that he had a rider, lowered himself slightly and continued to fly manically.

Soon thinking that they had lost the two dragons Hiccup thought to himself, _why would a TimberJack and a StormCutter fly together?_ Hiccup had heard about the two species from both his father and his uncle. The two only stopped fighting one another long enough to fight humans. Hiccup, suddenly jolted to look around. The two dragons must have been a part of a dragon attack and were waiting for other dragons to join them. Knowing full well that he only had a dagger to defend himself he pulled himself as close to Toothless as he could to try and hide himself from other dangerous dragons.

Toothless felt his new partner lower himself along his back. Toothless continued to cry into the wind and look for the others. Not a moment later a large male StormCutter came swooping in on the smaller NightFury and his rider. The StormCutter's large and muscular legs, to Hiccup, looked like they were going to grab him and take him away from his partner. The large dragon would have no problem with that however it flew right over the smaller dragon.

Toothless cried happily as he went into a barrel roll. Hiccup went along with his partner's plan and adjusted the tail fin as it was needed. When Toothless finally stopped the sun disappeared. The TimberJack that he had seen earlier was now gliding above the two happily. Hiccup looked up to the much larger dragon. Mustering all of the courage, which was very easy due to the lack of it, he had sat back up straight and reached for the magnificent beast flying above him.

The underbelly of the dragon and its scales were soft to the touch. The TimberJack let out an ear piercing cry and flew in front of Toothless and dived back down into the clouds. Hiccup laughed as he watched the StormCutter descend from the height that he had been taking. As soon as it started to lower he noticed that there was a figure on the back of the large dragon.

The figure was about the same size or just smaller than him. It was wearing a large cloak that covered them and stood on the back of the dragon, directing where it moved and what it did. When the TimberJack emerged from the lower cloud levels he noticed that there was a similar figure perched on the dragon's neck just behind its head. Unlike the StormCutter and its rider the TimberJack's rider used the large horns on its head as a tool to guide the dragon.

The person on the StormCutter looked in Hiccup and Toothless' direction and waved at them. Hiccup looked at the mysterious dragon rider before he noticed that both riders were directing their dragons to bear right. Hiccup and Toothless followed the two other dragon riders, the stories of these dragon riders that his father had told him about crossing his mind only briefly. These dragon riders had been able to tame two of the largest dragons known and had been able to make them into friends that didn't fight one another at every turn.

Hiccup followed the two dragon riders. The person on the StormCutter had directed towards Toothless and Hiccup and had made the person on the TimberJack take notice. Hiccup had now unofficially joined two dragon riders in their small group. The two with the large dragons flew in sync and at times flew towards Hiccup showing off various moves and he copied some of them that the two did.

Finally after the morning and afternoon had been wasted on pointless flying and competing in an unannounced competition, they finally started to descend with their dragons. Hiccup didn't know where they were however he knew that they had been travelling away from Berk for the last few hours. When they finally broke through the clouds he noticed the island. It was made in a jagged circle and had a small run coming off of the far side. The green of the trees around the outside of the island protected the pool of water with a castle taking up a small sliver of the island and connecting the beach and the lake together.

Hiccup was in awe as the two flew down to the castle. On a closer look he could see that it was very, very old and was falling apart in a lot of places. The two descended on an area where the roof had been removed and had been made into a large clearing. Hiccup followed as they stopped and got off of their dragons. Hiccup watched the love and care between the dragons and the riders. Well the StormCutter and its rider at least, the TimberJack and its rider looked to have a slightly more complicated relationship. With the dragon tossing the rider high into the air and making a noise that could only be a dragon's laughter.

"You stupid reptile! I'm going to make you into a leather bag if you're not careful!" The rider who had just fallen off of the TimberJack yelled to the dragon who had taken a seat on the top of one of the towers. It continued to make a laughing like noise as it draped its head over lick the rider's hair that was protruding from under the helmet. She tried swatting away the large dragon as it now started to eat the hair.

"Inger! How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot turn your dragon into a bag?" The person who had rode the StormCutter said as she pushed her dragon off of the building's clearing that they were on. The large StormCutter flew off taking with it a few other dragons' that had been hanging off of the side of the castle. That's when the rider turned to him.

Both she and her companion had an almost animalistic nature to them. When the StormCutter had flown off the rider had adopted a different stance. Hiccup looked over to the rider's as both the StormCutter rider and the TimberJack rider were both crouched and using their forearms to move towards Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless had retracted his teeth and had started to leap over towards the TimberJack rider. The StormCutter rider however peered through the eye holes menacingly and moving like a dragon in movements.

"Look, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to follow you, but I can leave if you want me to. Just please don't hurt me," Hiccup said as the rider moved over to him and circled him, acting a lot like Toothless first had when they met.

"Welcome to the Dragon Isles. My name is Erica," The rider said as the rider removed the helmet, the long brown hair falling down.

A/N -

Mystery: This is written with a lot of OC's that have been created for the purpose of this story. Anything that resembles a real life situation or character's is completely coincidental.

Ruby: Are you going to tell them about the creativity invention?

Mystery: What creativity invention?

Dipsy: When am I being let out of this room?

Mystery: She walked in and she locked herself in there.

Ruby: Do you have the key?

Mystery: She does.

Ruby: Does she know how to use it?

Mystery: Nope.

Ruby: Favorite and Subscribe for more Epic How to Train Your Dragon Fanfiction!

Dipsy: And the awesome chronicles of Dipsy the closet guru!

Mystery: Why do we even live in the same house?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragon Isle

"The Dragon Isles?" Hiccup asked Erica as she regained her posture. Erica nodded as, Inger as Erica had called her, walked over with Toothless nudging her over towards Hiccup helpfully.

"The Dragon Isle's! Home of the most notorious and incredibly stupid Vikings known to all of Odin!" Inger said opening her hands wide and gesturing to the area around surrounding them. Toothless stood on his hind legs and raised his front legs up in the air and opened his wings, copying Inger in a more dragon like function.

"Well, that's if anyone knew about us. We know that tribes have made us into a bedtime story people tell their young to get them to be good," Erica said as she held onto her helmet keeping it under her arm protectively. Every so often she would turn and look at the dragons in flight around them, her large StormCutter leading the group of magnificent beasts.

"Hey we haven't kidnapped that many kids! I mean, kids, kidnapped?! How awful! Who would do such a thing?!" Inger said nonchalantly as both Hiccup and Erica looked at her where she quickly stopped herself and went over her words again trying to remember what Erica had said on bringing up kidnapping in front of guests.

Erica rolled her eyes at Inger's words as Hiccup looked at the girl with shock. Inger casually started to twiddle her thumbs as she smiled sheepishly trying desperately to remember the talk that she had once had with Erica about the kidnappings and how it should never be spoken about in public. Erica looked over to a small area where the wall had long ago been destroyed. A Gronckle was sitting on the area with a tongue lolling out of its mouth. It looked to Erica as she walked by. Inger ran over to her fellow rider, her sandy blonde hair in its large braids bouncing along behind her. The helmet she wore copying what her hair did only it was attached to her belt.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Erica asked looking to Hiccup.

Hiccup walked over and looked over the area. Large lush green trees covered a lot of the island, with many dragons flying above the tree line. The large StormCutter and TimberJack that had brought Erica and Inger here were flying with the others and were continuously leading more and more dragons from the forest around the island.

"It's incredible," Hiccup said in awe as he looked around at the scenery before him.

"Nights are even more incredible. Many of the dragons that leave during the day come back from hunting. You will never know true beauty until you see the lights of happy dragons coming back to their young," Erica said as the Gronckle turned around and started calling to the group of flying reptiles high up in the sky.

"If you don't find it beautiful you're crazy. I mean just look at the beauty that's out there," Inger said as she pointed towards the area in front of them, however at that moment her loving TimberJack blocked the view by moving in front of them, "Move you bloody reptile! Just beautiful!" Inger said as she pushed her dragon off the side. The angry TimberJack didn't take to kindly to what its rider just did and picked up speed enough speed to cut down 300ft of trees that were in its path effectively enraging Erica and causing more dragons to pour into the sky.

"Hey! If you're going to chop down trees cut down the pines on the other side of the castle! Those weeds are needed for winter! Inger control your dragon before he removes any more of the lumber that's not supposed to be removed for weeks!" Inger shrugged her shoulders as Erica glared at her with the intensity of a Deadly Nadder.

"Hey he has a mind of his own. It's not my fault he thinks he's a rebellious Viking teenager with the attitude of a sassy elder," Inger said as Erica sighed. Her large StormCutter left the group and flew towards the three teenagers. Erica smiled and walked over to her dragon as he had landed a few feet away from the group. Giving off a quiet roar Erica bounded over to the dragon and started to nuzzle his head.

Hiccup laughed as Inger defended herself for not having a well behaved or a well-trained dragon. Erica stood next to her large dragon and had started to purr to the large reptile who continued to rub his trainers head. Small cooing noises were being released by the large fearsome dragon as it returned the love and affection that Erica was giving it. Hiccup would have laughed at the scene but he was too fascinated by the affection that the dragon was displaying.

"Where did you get all of these dragons from? There is no way that they are all tamed or friendly," Erica looked to Hiccup and Inger laughed.

"Of course they aren't tamed; however most of them are friendly enough," Erica said as Inger continued to laugh and was slowly regaining her composure. Hiccup looked at her as she finished her laughing fit, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"That is everything but the Whispering Death. The one we have is a real dog," Inger said rubbing her shoulder at the memory of a past experience with the mama Whispering Death that had made her home under the island and had also had a few eggs in her time adopting any babies she found abandoned on the bottom of the forest.

Suddenly there was a loud screech in the air. Hiccup and Inger looked around worried however Inger was more distraught than Hiccup knowing exactly who the noise belonged to. Erica sighed as Inger ran over to the ledge, "I'm sorry I love you, you psychotic dog! You're a beautiful mama I assure you, you filthy desert rose!" Inger yelled to what Hiccup could only guess was the mam Whispering Death that Inger had just talked about. He was getting an urge that he would never want to meet this dragon in particular.

Hiccup looked at Inger while Erica just shook her head, "The tamed dragons normally find others and bring them back. Sometimes we go and rescue them from other Viking tribes and save them from trappers. Your dragon has lived here and, like some of the others, went on dragon raids to appease the dragon queen so she didn't think anything of the less food she received and he didn't return. We know many of the dragons by name and personality. When Camicazi first came here there had barely been any life. The castle was here and there were remains of the village but there were no Viking settlements on this island or the surrounding ones. The fog makes it too hard to find," Erica said as her dragon nudged her legs, wanting to fly again. Hiccup nodded as Toothless moved back over to him and started to nudge him like how Erica's dragon was. It was apparent that Toothless was easily influenced by the larger dragon that Erica possessed.

Inger's dragon on the other hand…

Came back with the tail of a whale and held it proudly in its mouth like a dog with a bone and dropped it at her feet. Inger looked at the dragon angrily, "I said go and get the MAIL! Not go and get me a WHALE! You are such a stupid dragon!" Inger yelled while the TimberJack started making a dragon laugh similar to Toothless and his laugh. Small amounts of smoke came out of its mouth and nostrils as it did so. The smell of the whale was repulsing as Erica and Hiccup moved away slightly and Inger stared up at her dragon angrily. Toothless looked over the carcass confused as Inger soon gave up glaring and tried stabbing the air where her TimberJack had been but had now flown away.

"Why did your TimberJack do that?" Hiccup asked as Inger sighed and stopped trying to mass murder the air and microscopic organisms of where her dragon had just been.

"Fangbreak has always been like that. Though he is normally useful in winter when we need to get fresh wood. He's a nuisance every other time and doesn't listen to anyone. Well he listens to almost everyone but me,"

"And Gunnar and Odin," Erica listed off counting on her fingers. Inger shrugged. Hiccup looked to the two girls confused. Erica noticed this, "We're not the only ones on this island. No we would never be able to run this place all by ourselves," Erica replied as Hiccup nodded now knowing what they were talking about.

"So I have to impress those guys if I want to stay here?" Hiccup asked as Erica and Inger looked at one another not knowing how to answer his question truthfully without alerting the Terrors around the castle.

At that moment the sound of one of the heavy doors leading into the castle opened with its large creak. A ChangeWing materializing above the door, dangerous amounts of smoke pouring out from its nostrils, "No. you have to impress me,"

A/N

Dipsy: Oh look another chapter!

Mystery: I know its a miracle.

Ruby: Hey you let her out of the hole.

Mystery: No I locked the key in with her.

Ruby: Did she get out?

Dipsy: No I just don't know how to use the key!

Ruby: Review and favorite and anything else people like to do on the internet these days!


	3. Chapter 3 - Success means Impress

"Camicazi! Uh, what are you doing back so soon? I didn't notice Darkheart and I assumed you were visiting the Meathead clan, and uh, have I told you how menacing you look today. Just menacing," Erica stumbled over her words as she stood in front of Hiccup. Camicazi walked out of the castle with a Terrible Terror on her shoulder. The smokey grey ChangeWing, Darkheart, watching the group before him and making sure his master was alright. Her blonde hair was in dreadlocks behind her and her armor that she wore which was stained with blood. Hiccup would prefer not to know what creatures it was from.

"Move Erica, I want to see this _riff raff_ that you brought me," Camicazi said as Erica moved over to where the Gronkle and her StormCutter sat. The StormCutter and the Gronkle had an air of defense and respect about them when Camicazi had first moved out from the door.

Camicazi moved over to Hiccup. She didn't move in the same way that Inger and Erica had but still didn't move in the conventional way that other Vikings did. Her Terrible Terror moved around the girl's neck and was checking Hiccup over. The lanky teenager barely was able to keep eye contact because of her towering stature. As she moved her face closer to Hiccup he was barely able to keep himself from feeling sick.

"Where did you meet the NightFury that is now your partner?" Camicazi asked as Inger let out a sigh of relief but Erica still stood stiff. Camicazi moved over to Toothless and gave him an affectionate rub under his head. Toothless melted into the pat as Camicazi smiled at the interaction.

"Oh, um, it's a long story," Hiccup said getting nervous about the situation and having to tell obvious dragon lovers and protectors about harming his partner.

"We have time," Camicazi said as she moved around Toothless and looking over him, finding the tail fin that Hiccup had made to make it possible for Toothless to fly.

"Well, um, Toothless and I met a few weeks ago. There had been a dragon raid and I had shot down what I had thought had been a dragon and I went down and had found Toothless. I was going to kill him but when I saw him, looking as bad and as helpless as what I've always been I couldn't. Then I noticed that he didn't have a tail fin and after a while I was able to get his trust and was able to learn how to fly with him," Hiccup said sheepishly. He had left his home without any weapons, apart from his dagger but that was in his bag which was thrown next to Inger when he had first landed. He was seriously regretting leaving it there now with the look Erica was giving him. Camicazi on the other hand looked thoughtful.

"I was wrong Camicazi. He injured a dragon. The love between the two of them that was shown in the skies was not built on the things and the emotions our bonds were made upon. We should get rid of him," Erica said as Hiccup was slightly getting unnerved by Erica's hostility. He understood it however, Erica had been around dragons for a while by the look of her and he would do the same. Though he thought Inger would be the more hostile. At the moment however, she was chasing her dragon again.

"Erica, he may have harmed one of our dragons, however he is not a normal Viking. The only Vikings that I know that would save a dragon are on this island. He should not be judged. He made a mistake and he fixed it. Now tell me, how did you meet Inger and Erica?" Camicazi asked. Hiccup was thankful that he wouldn't be getting killed today and that Erica had settled down slightly when Camicazi had talked to her.

"I was flying away. They had wanted me to kill a dragon, I was chosen to. They believed that I was one of the best but because I had stayed around Toothless I had learnt a lot of the secrets of the dragons. How they hate eels to that they love the grass that grows on cliffs. I could never have killed a dragon after I found them to be much less dangerous than what they have always been made out to be," Hiccup said as Camicazi nodded.

"What were you know as in your village?" Hiccup was taken aback by the question. Nobody had asked for his name and he felt that it wasn't important for titles and names here.

Hiccup sighed, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. My father is Chief Stoick," Hiccup said. Camicazi looked to Erica who nodded.

"Well then Hiccup, are you useful with a forge?" Hiccup looked to Camicazi.

"I'm still learning but I'm good enough to repair and create items," Hiccup said. He didn't normally like to boast about his smithing skills so he didn't.

"Inger, take Hiccup to one of the free quarters. Erica, take, Toothless, to one of the stable areas. Meet back up and take him to meet our other residents," Camicazi said as she walked away with her Terrible Terror climbing onto her shoulder as she moved back into the castle.

"Well then Toothless. Now that you have a name I can now make sure you don't get in trouble because you know I'll be calling. Come now, stables," Erica said as she hopped onto Toothless and flew off to what appeared to be some smaller buildings.

Hiccup was amazed that Toothless had followed Erica's instructions so quickly and fluidly. He watched as his best friend flew off with a complete stranger flying him. Hiccup knew deep down however that they had once looked after his companion. Inger coughed lightly as Hiccup turned his gaze away from Erica and his dragon to the doorway of the castle. Inger had pushed the large wooden door open; a cold breeze flowing through the door. Hiccup shivered as he walked behind Inger into a dimly lit corridor.

"Like the rest of us you are given six weeks to adjust and you will be kicked off the island if you don't meet Camicazi, Erica's or Bjorn's expectations. Don't worry though it's a majority vote. Camicazi would be the one to impress because she can rule out decisions made by Erica and Bjorn. She's the best though when you get onto her good side," Inger said as she led Hiccup through the large hallways. Many of the walls were covered in moss and some of the walls were adorned with weapons and tattered clothing.

Hiccup stopped to stare at one of the objects on one of the walls. A small tattered piece of dragon skin was pinned up with three throwing knives. Hiccup moved closer to the wall and stroked the dragon skin, feeling the reptilian scales beneath his hand. The skin had been worn and the tears were stained with what appeared to be blood. Inger stopped walking and moved over to Hiccup.

"Whose is this?" Hiccup asked turning to Inger.

Inger sighed, "Your better not to know. Come on I need to show you to your room, otherwise Erica will make me clean the stables for sure. That's a shit job," Inger said as Hiccup followed glancing quickly to the dragon skin again before leaving. The importance of the item and the stigma that had followed it and its owner being left where it had always been.

Hiccup followed behind Inger patiently as she peered into every other room checking for any signs of life in that room. Many of the rooms that Hiccup also looked in some of the rooms. One of the more notable rooms holding a slumbering man, swords and armor scattered on the floor as he slept peacefully holding a shaking Terrible Terror.

Inger had coughed to make him finally break his gaze with the man. When Inger had found an appropriate room she stopped and held the door open. Hiccup walked in with his bag on his back and a Terrible Terror perched on his shoulder. Inger had given it to him as they moved around the castle, the small dragon having followed them for a few rooms before she finally introduced him to the dragon.

"Here is your room. The only dragons allowed inside of the castle are Terrible Terrors and any hatchlings whose parents are one of our dragons or who don't have any known parents. The forge and our great hall are down this way and if you need anything Gunnar is that man that was sleeping. He will wake at dinner and take you down for it," Inger continued to tell him these important things as Hiccup looked over the room.

A large chest had been pushed up against a window which looked onto the lake below. He saw a few dragons flying over the water and birds flying away from the larger creatures. The bed in the room had been pushed up against the dark corner of the room, the Terrible Terror he had made friends with jumping over and curling up on the blanket at the end of the wooden bed.

Hiccup smiled as he turned to look at Inger again. Her face had lit up at the sight of his smile and she returned the expression, "How well do I need to impress?" Hiccup asked as she continued to look at him.

"Six weeks. Don't worry though; nobody has ever been kicked out. Were the only people that we know of to live like this. Sure there are a few other dragon riders out there but they separate themselves from clans and live by themselves," Inger said as Hiccup nodded taking in the information that he had previously skipped.

"Thank you Inger. Will I just be working on the smithing or are there other jobs that I would need to do?"

"We have never had a smith before so you have a lot of things to do. Firstly I saw Erica eyeing your Night Furies saddle. I would put in a bet that she would like one for her dragon because she prefers to sit and guide him, unlike some of us here who guide by weight distribution when standing," Inger said to Hiccup as he nodded again. A sure way to gain one vote at least.

However no sooner than Inger had finished her sentence there was a large stomping coming from down the hallway, "Inger!" A masculine voice yelled from down the hallway. She paled at the voice, turning and looking out the doorway before running to hide behind Hiccup.

She squeaked a small "Save me," as the form of a large man came into the doorway.

The man standing before them was monstrous and easily dwarfed Hiccup and his lanky form. His hair had been long forgotten and the dreadlocked hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. The gruff look on his face being ruined by the Terrible Terror licking its eye. Hiccup had forgotten about the demeanor of the man with the Terrors antics, that is until he opened his mouth.

"I see you Inger you can't hide behind a twig," He said to the girl, his voice lowering somewhat.

"Oh. Hi Bjorn," Inger stammered emerging from behind Hiccup.


End file.
